<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HOMOSUCKED. THE SLOPPY AO3 WORKSKIN ADAPTATION. by vectigal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873310">HOMOSUCKED. THE SLOPPY AO3 WORKSKIN ADAPTATION.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectigal/pseuds/vectigal'>vectigal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanwork Research &amp; Reference Guides, Gen, Work Skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectigal/pseuds/vectigal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what you think it is. This workskin is sloppy and does not mimic Homosuck precisely (no links to other Homestuck pages, no save buttons, etc.), but does include the basic layout and instructions to make mid-page links so that you can jump within the page and pretend that you're on MSPFA or some shit.<br/>Credit if used. Though I don't really seeing this finding much use.<br/>This hasn't been tested for mobile compatibility. I made it to take screenshots, to be perfectly honest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="lightgreenbg">
<p></p><div class="darkheader"><p class="homosuck">homosucked.</p></div><div class="darkgreenbg"><p>IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THE BROAD HAS HAD A CHANGE OF MIND. YOU COULD EVEN CALL IT.</p><p>A CHANGE OF HEART.</p><p>ENLIGHTENED BY THE POETRY OF THE ALPHA MALE'S WORDS, THE FLUSTERED FLOOZY MOVES IN. HE IS AIMING FOR HIS THROAT. THE INGENUITY OF HIS WORDS HAVE AWOKEN HIM.</p><p>HE HAS REDISCOVERED HIS PRIMAL URGE. TO KILL. AND TO DESTROY.</p><p><span class="largeblacktxt">&gt;</span> <span class="homosuckbig"><a href="#link1">he has rediscovered his self.</a></span></p></div></div><div class="divider">
  <p class="bottomtext"><br/>
© Nobody relevant, really.<br/>
But you should still credit me if used. Because it's the polite thing to do.</p>
</div><div class="lightgreenbg">
<p></p><div class="darkheader"><p>
      <span class="homosuck">
        <a id="link1" name="link1">HE HAS REDISCOVERED HIMSELF.</a>
      </span>
    </p></div><br/><div class="darkgreenbg"><p>Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Etiam feugiat molestie leo eget fermentum. Phasellus eleifend pretium libero sit amet lacinia. Praesent id egestas enim, id feugiat quam. Sed eu quam ac tortor commodo pharetra vitae eu ipsum. </p><p>Vivamus fermentum elit sit amet tellus congue, sit amet molestie purus malesuada. Maecenas mi augue, laoreet ac libero quis, luctus dapibus mauris. Vivamus eget placerat nulla. Morbi pulvinar tellus eu lacus viverra lobortis. Aliquam erat volutpat. Aliquam quam arcu, vestibulum at risus vitae, convallis ultricies ligula. Vivamus et iaculis erat. Sed nec lectus tempor, luctus justo at, suscipit tortor. Proin sit amet dolor ut libero suscipit consequat. Quisque sit amet nisi ante. Cras molestie diam urna, sit amet interdum lorem aliquam at. Mauris sodales vel dui eu tincidunt.</p><p><span class="largeblacktxt">&gt;</span> <span class="homosuckbig"> he has rediscovered his self.</span></p></div></div><div class="divider">
<p></p><div class="divider"><p class="bottomtext"><br/>
Get in contact with my private policies!<br/>
Now on sale, only $9.99! Act fast!</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The CSS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The CSS. Copy everything here into a new, custom CSS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See the CSS HERE:<br/>
<span class="homosuckbig"><a href="https://pastebin.com/gbDyytju">CLICK HERE FOR THE CSS</a></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE HTML</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The HTML, with instructions included on how to use it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See the HTML CODE here:<br/>
<span class="homosuckbig"><a href="https://pastebin.com/xRjaymp2">CLICK HERE FOR THE HTML</a></span></p><p>HOW TO USE:</p><p>The page title (e.g. 'Homosuck') goes within the 'homosuck' paragraph class at the top of each section. </p><p>#################### NEW SECTION #####################  </p><p> marks the beginning of a new section in the code. Delete this when you're using the actual HTML in there. This is really basic, so you'll have to copy-paste each chunk of divs every time you want a new "page".</p><p>I've included code to create anchor links within the page, so you can click on the first 'page' in one chapter and jump down to whatever section you'd like to in the second 'page', all while remaining within the same chapter. You can just google 'how to create anchor links with HTML', or just copy the code I've used on the links. Remember to increment or change the value of 'name' (e.g. link1, link2, link3, etc.) every time so you don't get repeats.</p><p>My image size is 888*620. The official image size is slightly smaller. I'm pretty sure it'll work so long as you keep the ratio the same. (And it might work if you don't, but I haven't tried that, have I?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>